Nothing Comes easy
by Phantomdance
Summary: What really happens when Jake leaves for college and Sam is stuck with Witch while he is away, what new adventures occur, and terrifying little incidents that slowly start to scare Sam as she continues to work with Witch...
1. Chapter 1

Nothing comes easy…

_**Author Note: Hi guys, this is my first fanfic, so be nice. It was originally going to be a one-shot, but then I had this idea. It ultimately will be about when Jake leaves for College and Sam takes care of Witch and the incidents, and accidents that go on during the time, hence the title nothing comes easy. So please read and review, tell me if you like it so far and I'm open to any suggestions out there, so tell me what you think…**_

_**-Phantomdance **_

**Chapter 1**

"Bye Sam." Jake said and walked over to give Sam a hug. Sam forced herself to not cry but the tears eventually won, her best friend

is leaving for college, she'll still have Jen but it won't be the same without Jake there working new horses in the corral or doing chores in

the barn, or going for rides, in quiet companionship. All of her adventures will be different, he won't be there to help her get out of trouble

or give her advice when she was confused. Sam knew she was going to miss her best friend.

As she stepped back from their embrace, she turned quickly, and walked to the barn trying to hide her tears from Jake. "Sam!" she

heard Jake call, but she ignored him, she did not have her emotions under control yet, she just couldn't face him yet. Sam heard footsteps

behind her and she bolted for the barn, her safe haven, she knew Jake was faster than her, but she had an extreme will to get away, she

just needed to cry, let it out, and she was definitely not doing that in front of Jake! She quickly climbed into the hayloft and hid behind

piles of hay, she needed to hide, she just needed space to process everything, but there was no way she was getting that.

"Brat?" Sam jumped, she hadn't heard Jake come up, let alone come close to her, she didn't have time to wipe her eyes or do anything to

hide the fact that she was crying. Jake sat down next to her, she could tell he wanted to leave because of her tears, but his curiosity was

stronger. "Brat, why are you crying?" he asked gently.

Sam looked at him and without her knowing it, words just started pouring out of her mouth, "Im gonna miss you Jake, it's just not

going to be the same around the ranch without you there pretty much every day, or seeing you in school, or going for rides, the

adventures we have, you won't always be there to get me out of trouble that I get myself into or give me advice or answer my questions

that I can only ask you without you critically judging me…" Sam slapped her hand over her mouth, she didn't mean to say anything at all

but the words just sprung from her mouth and she couldn't stop them. "Sorry," Sam said looking away from Jake's startled face.

"It's okay, im gonna miss you too Sam," Jake said and gave her another hug, then his lazy tomcat smile came on his face and hesaid,

"I was going to tell you before you ran that you're taking care of Witch while I'm gone."

"What!" Sam squeaked, "You really think I'm good enough to ride Witch!" Sam said, letting disbelief color her tone. Jake just nodded his

head.

Then his face darkened, and he whispered, "If you can ride the Phantom, then you can ride Witch."

"But I-" Sam started but Jake cut her off.

"Don't deny it, I know you rode the Phantom, probably multiple times since the cougar attack," Jake cringed at the memory, "so if you think

Witch is a lot of horse than the Phantom, a wild mustang, should surely be too much to handle!" Jake whispered. He said his last goodbye

and climbed back down, to leave.

Sam sat there completely stricken with guilt and fear at the upcoming days of working with Witch, she knew she wasn't good

enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**It has been awhile since I updated this, I don't know why, I just kind of got really embarrassed and couldn't write. But better late than never right? Anyways i'm sorry, here's another chapter and i'll try and update more regulalry**

**-Phantomdance**

* * *

It had been three days since Jake had left for college and Sam was getting absolutely no where with Witch. Sam couldn't catch Witch, Witch wouldn't even acknowledge her. _She's probably just waiting for Jake to come back, but if she wants to run she'll have to work with me_. Sam thought to herself. She stood outside of the fence and quietly banged her head against it in frustration, and slowly she stopped and realized that she had an excuse, she can't ride Witch because Witch won't let her. But the more Sam thought it over, the more she realized what a dumb excuse that was, what kind of cowgirl gave up after three days of trying, and not even trying hard enough. "Witch." Sam said firmly, loud enough for the mare to hear her, Witch's ears swiveled towards her change in tone. "Jake won't be back for a while so we're going to have to get along so we can get work done," Sam said stubbornly. This time Witch was facing her, and slowly she started to walk towards Sam. Witch stopped, just out of arm's reach, her head was held high and proud, and Sam knew that Witch would be testing her, she could see the challenge in the mare's eyes. _This is going to be interesting._

Another day had gone by, and Sam was able to start brushing Witch, and was able to saddle her, but getting on Witch was a different story. With her father close by, she slowly got into the saddle, every time Witch tensed, she froze, once Witch relaxed, Sam continued to get into the saddle. Once in the saddle, Witch reared and then bucked, she did not want Sam on her back. Sam felt a surge of fear cross her, she tried to relax but she couldn't and Witch threw her. Sam landed on her back with a loud thump. Her father was right beside her, "Sam! Are you alright?" He said slowly, but he was scared, Sam could tell.

"I'm fine dad." Sam answered as she slowly got up and brushed herself off. She would never admit to anyone else, but she was scared, and was hurting like crazy, but she didn't want to look scared. "Alright Witch, lets go for a ride." It was like she said the magic words because Witch cooperated as Sam quickly got into the saddle and slowly walked across the bridge. "We'll be back before dark!" Sam called over her shoulder to her father. She didn't wait for her father's reply, but she knew that he watched as Sam slowly left the ranch, riding Jake's spirited horse, that had just thrown her.

Sam was scared. She was scared Witch would throw her and run off, she was scared that she would get stepped on or that she would get another injury like the one that sent her away to San Francisco._ I'm not going back there, never ever again_. Sam thought to herself. Now out on the open range, Sam felt Witch pulling at the reins, she wanted to run but Sam didn't know if she could handle it. In that moment of indecision, Witch made the choice for her. Witch was galloping as fast as she could, and Sam was hanging on for dear life, she felt her adrenaline pumping through her aching body. Only when Witch started to slow did she relax. Sam sat up in the saddle and turned Witch back towards Riverbend. It would be dark soon and she didn't want her dad to send out a search party. Sam and Witch made it back to Riverbend, and Sam put Witch in a stall by Ace because she didn't want to catch her again. She brushed Witch and put the tack away. Then Sam went inside to eat dinner. A chill went up her spine, her body screamed with agony and she nearly crumbled to the ground, if Witch threw her all the time, there would be no way she could ride Witch again. It didn't matter how many brave faces she put up, inside she was scared, she knew that, and Witch knew that as well.


End file.
